what I am made of
by sangii
Summary: Edward is having a conundrum. Tanya who he thought is going to be his mate one day will leave him if he continues to be a vegetarian vampire. His own conscience doesn't allow him to change. In the mid of events he stumbles over a pair of deep, beautiful chocolate brown eyes. what happens? will he realise what he is truly made of. Reviews are welcome. This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- EPOV

"I want you to accept what you are made of Edward", I kept hearing Tanya's voice. Yes I need to accept I am a vampire, I need blood. I thought of going for hunting, but the one person who I have come to think as my father's voice rang in my perfect brain, "choose your path Edward".

Ahhhhhhh!

I couldn't insult the life he created for us. The one path that kept us from not being a complete monster and that is the cause for the wedge between myself and Tanya. Tanya, my mate or would have become my mate. The fire in my throat is horrible. I need to make a decision on my diet soon. I will do anything for Tanya or I think I should do anything for her. That is how mating works. She is the only female vampire who at least tried to adopt our vegetarian vampire food system.

I, Edward Anthony Cullen is a 107 years old grumpy vampire looking like a 17 years old teenage boy for most of my existence. Sure attracted by my external beauty many female human and vampire tried to get me. I shy away from human girls for knowing what I am made of and vampire female shy away from me knowing the Cullen's vegetarian food system.

About three years ago I met Tanya Denali and her coven. She wanted to get to know me. The only single male in our family. When I explained to her how we lived on animal blood trying our best to be a complete monster. I was always proud of how perfect I am in that life. She was awed by that and she wanted to try our life and be with me. My parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen always wanted me to have someone to love and be loved. Emmet and jasper my brothers with their character and talent will accommodate anyone. Rosalie is always bitter so I didn't mind. Last, my favourite sister and friend Alice. She with her uncanny ability to assess the future didn't think Tanya could make it. But so many small things can change the future so she didn't open her mouth for my sake.

I was really happy that Tanya made that choice for me. Though I felt more like a best friend with her, I always keep on trying to be a perfect mate she deserved. The first month we were very good friends with each other. But Tanya didn't like me being close to my brothers or caring for my sisters. She wanted us to go somewhere and start our life alone. I didn't like to leave my family but as she pointed out I should be able to do anything for my mate.

So we went to many countries. We also met many vampires on our way. That is where it all started. Whenever a 'normal vampire' as she called non-vegies told our method is a waste of time and pleasure she will pester me to change our way. But I can't do that to my father and with my mind reading ability it is highly difficult for me to kill a human to subside my thirst. On our visit to Italy Aro completely broken the last ties she had for our system. That last few months were filled with fights between us and she convincing me to change for her. After all that is what mates do, I finally agreed to drink the blood of other monsters, human monsters who kill, rob and attack other good people. Even that is difficult for me.

So when we were thirsty we will go in search of some stupid human monster, if we couldn't locate one we will go for animals. But after a month or so Tanya started hunting on her own. She will go on for weeks and I used that time to visit my family. One day after I came back from my parent's home I found our house empty with a note from Tanya. "Honey I am going for hunting. Take care".

I wanted to discuss about our oncoming visit to Alaska. She really wanted to meet her sisters and a new join to her coven Garett. So I tracked her scent and followed the path. Her scent intensified so I must be close to her. I finally found her but what I saw stunned me.

Tanya was pinning a girl about 16 years to a tree. She has bent towards her throat. The girl looked so fragile, too soft almost like a glass doll. I couldn't place what she could have done that would justify death sentence from a vampire. She turned her head and a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes saw me. Her eyes held innocence to the core and depth that is more than ocean's. Behind all these there was something. Something like awe and yes! Acceptance. She looked quiet determined, I don't know what she thought she can do.

All these things happened in a second and I couldn't take it anymore. "Tanya! ". Her head turned towards me still pinning her to the tree. "Edward!" she looked shocked and her thoughts betrayed her. My eyes were pitch black by now and my visions blurred with my anger. That girl didn't do anything. She was walking out of a book store and stumbled over what seemed like thin air. There was a small cut on her hand and the scent. That scent of her blood! I have never felt anything like that. It burnt my throat. That instant I forgot all my sense except my thirst. I forgot right and wrong. All I wanted is her blood. Ahhhhhh!

In a moment I pushed Tanya and pinned the girl to a tree myself. Tanya's face held shock and then approval. The girl's scent was alluring to her too. But it was one in hundred folds to what it did to me. I turned and again I slipped into that deep chocolate well. I wanted to apologise for having to kill her when she has done nothing but crossed the road carelessly in an unfortunate moment. The girl looked at me with pleading eyes. But it looked more like questioning. Her trembling small body asked what wrong she did to me to deserve this fate. There was something in her expression that captivated me.

"Do it Edward!" Tanya's voice told me with a smile.

No. no. no. I can't do that. I can't drink human blood. I broke out my revere as the image of that pleading girl filled my mind. I was still in my room contemplating what should I do now. Tanya has given me one year time from that fate full day. Today is the last day. If I accept what I am made of and be a normal vampire as she puts it she will come back to me else she is going to search her fortune elsewhere.

"Stop it Edward!" Alice shouted from the hall way. She need not shout. I would have heard it even if she has whispered. She is angry. She bolted into my room in a perfect Alice fashion. Even I was immobile for a moment looking at her. I love Alice like a sister. She is the one who always help me and pull me out when I am depressed. "Please stop it Edward. You are making my head break." she spoke more softly. I dropped my head. I could see in her mind, I have been confused almost every day in the past year. From yesterday I am almost dishevelled. I am torturing her with my changing mind. Each decision forming a future of its own.

"I am sorry Alice. I didn't mean to put you through that." I told her my eyes locked on the window sill which had nothing to keep my interest. "I am just confused."

"It is clear you are confused" she told her voice hard. She gave a deep sigh and spoke softly. "I am sorry Edward. It is just too hard to keep up with your future. Your life seem to be in cross road. There are so many things going". Then I noticed she is hiding something from me. "Alice what are you hiding?" she is the only one who can stop me from reading her thoughts. "Check your mail Edward."

I opened my mail. The first one caught my eye. A mail from Tanya.


	2. Infatuation

_I opened my mail and the first one caught my eye. Mail from Tanya._

 **CHAPTER 2 – EPOV - INFATUATION**

I sat there immobile. I couldn't raise my hand and click that one button so I can see her final words. Why should she mail. We could have met. Sure our relationship deserves at least that much respect. Seeing my stunned frame Alice sighed and opened the mail from Tanya.

As my eyes caught her first two words I know what the rest of the mail is about. 'Edward', just Edward. That moment I know I am no more her honey or dear. I braced myself for what is in that main. What I saw still pained my dead heart.

 _ **Edward,**_

 _ **I am sorry to have to tell you this Edward but we don't belong to each other anymore. In fact we never were. The time I gave you has passed. I know you won't change your diet. I am not disappointed. I know you won't change. The reason I gave you a year is otherwise you won't realise the truth. You will just blame yourself but there won't be any result.**_

 _ **True I was attracted to you when we met. But just attraction is not sufficient for life. I have moved on. I wish you will do the same. Our relationship is just an infatuation. Don't waste your life.**_

 _ **I didn't meet you in person or call you for it will only increase the awkwardness. It is better this way. Trust me. I and my coven will always be your friends and trustworthy ally.**_

 _ **Tanya.**_

 _Don't belong with each other, know you won't change, blame yourself, attraction, infatuation, MOVED ON, MOVED ON, INFATUATION, MOVED ON, INFATUATION, INFATUATION, ATTRACTION…._

I read and reread her letter a 1oo times within a minute yet I couldn't take it. My highly efficient vampire brain seems to have taken a morning off. Even with my photographic memory just only few words from her letter were repeated in my brain.

I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to face my worried family right now. I just stood up and started running. I ran into the nearby woods. I was so fast that even with my vampire abilities my surroundings were just a green blur. I reached my meadow in mere 5 mins which will actually take 15 mins.

I felt alone, I liked my privacy. That is why I have never mentioned about this place to anyone. Not even Tanya. When I need somewhere to be calm this place is my refugee. It is very difficult for me to have silence with my mind reading.

Once I stopped running all the details flooded my mind. She has stated what she felt for me clearly in that mail. Our relationship is just an infatuation, an external attraction that won't last for the eternity. As I thought about that I felt the pain to full extent and I let it out. I let out a loud vampire cry. I heaved, I felt the burning in my eyes and the pain in my dead heart. I loved Tanya the same way I loved my family. Dearly and sincerely. Isn't it obvious to her? How can she tell that my love is mere infatuation? Sure Tanya is beautiful and being a vampire increases it. But I so definitely didn't love her for that. For almost all through my existence I had lived with my family. A family of 3 perfectly loving couples. When I found Tanya, all I felt was a great company and I thanked her each day and night for being with me. I gave her whatever she asked. I left my family to be with her. I even tried to change my diet. Still all she remembers is that one incident. That fateful day in the woods with that brown eyed angel pinned to a tree.

Wait! What did I say? Did I called the girl angle? She is the reason why I lost Tanya. I hate her. I hate for being so fragrant, I hate her for stumbling over air and cutting open her skin, I hate for passing Tanya that day, I hate for walking along that road, I hate for having that brown mesmerising puddle for eyes, I hate her for her innocence, for the care and concern she had even for the vampire who tried to murder her a few minutes ago. All those incidents flooded my mind.

 _I pinned her to a tree myself as her sweet fragrance hit me. For a moment I don't know anything but my thirst for her blood. She is my singer. Do it Edward! Tanya's approving voice hit my brain. I crouched over the girl and was about to set my razor sharp teeth over her unusually delicate skin which will open the torrent of that sweet sweet sweet blood. Ahhh! No one is there to stop me. Nothing could stop me from drinking that blood. Nothing but her trembling form._

 _As my lips were slightly gracing her neck, her veins pulsing that blood of hers, I felt something shaking the most precious thing in my hands. I didn't like that disturbance. As I saw what is causing that. It did stop me. Her entire small frame shook uncontrollably with fear. I was confused then. She didn't shout or try to wriggle out of grasp. She was just shivering out of fear. I looked up her face. Her deep eyes held fear and determination. She was fighting the tears but it started flowing out of her control. I couldn't take it anymore. It took all my will power to release her from my death grip and letting her fall. I don't know what is in her that stopped me from hurting her. Surely not my conscience as I didn't have any space in my brain for any logical analysis._

 _I felt Tanya by my side immediately. "What is the matter Edward?"_

" _I don't want to do this" I with confusion._

" _What? You had that abnormal thirst right before a few minutes. She seems to be your singer. "_

 _I didn't reply. "Edward!" she shook me._

" _I can't harm her Tanya." I was surprised the conviction in my own voice._

" _What? What are you talking about?" she was shocked by my sudden outburst._

" _Listen Tanya. I don't know this girl. Yet I feel some sense of …. Protection over her. Sure her blood sings to me. But I don't want to harm something so fragile and pure."_

 _She let out a high pitched laugh. She was mad and happy. "Fine. If you can't accept your own needs then you be yourself. I will take her."_

 _I was stunned for a microsecond enough for a vampire to catch up the 10 feet distance. But I was faster than her. I reached her before any she could do anything and pulled her away from the girl. "Stop it Tanya."_

" _Why Edward? Your stupid moralistic views can't stop me anymore."_

 _I was too stunned to react. "Take your hands off me Edward, I don't want to fight you. But I will if I have to. I don't want to die for a silly human" She told with such venom in her voice that I couldn't even trust it is her._

 _She looked at me with such loath. I was about to take my hands off her. Let her do what she wanted. Even if it will kill me out of guilt. Even if I can't see my father or anyone from my family in face. It is what I should do. But for the very first time I doubted our love. This is definitely not the women I thought I am in love with._

 _But then the most surprising thing happened. A very small voice asked us something. Even with my extraordinary hearing power that voice was almost not audible._

" _Ah. are you figh.. fight.. fighting over me?"_

 _I wasn't sure that is what I heard and I least expected the only other person in that area to utter a sentence at all. But it was her. I couldn't let Tanya move for I was immobile myself with shock. I looked at her all I saw was fear. But this fear was somewhat different from the previous death fear. It was almost pitying._

 _She didn't try to move. She looked like she was about to faint. Tanya didn't mind her. she was trying to get out of my grip. But I couldn't let her go. It is more than sin to let her kill the girl. I can't do that to her. I won't let Tanya do that. Seeing my determined expression Tanya stopped fighting me. "Fine. I won't kill her." I didn't loosen my grip. I could see that she accepted her defeat. But she had another idea. 'We can change her Edward'. It won't kill her. In fact she will live forever.' I considered it. But she is the most innocent, fragile and pure soul I have ever seen. I can't take it from her. No. It is worse than killing her._

" _NO." I turned to look at the girl. She was leaning over the same tree I pinned her to. She has controlled her tears by now. But she was still shaking, out of cold or fear I don't know. I suppose both._

" _What? You will neither kill her nor change her? What are you thinking Edward? Do you want us to get killed? She knows too much Edward."_

" _It is not much Tanya. She doesn't exactly know."_

" _Are you crazy? She doesn't know exactly but we have given her enough to speculate the truth for herself. If you don't trust me use read her mind." Now she mentions it, I realised I didn't hear a single thing from her mind. I turned my head to her. She was looking at us with a shocked curiosity. Sure she wasn't faint. But her mind was silent. I concentrated hard, but there wasn't anything. "Edwarddddddddddddddddd!" Tanya shouted, shaking me. "What the hell are you thinking? You can't get out this. She can't leave this place. If she tells someone what she saw here, we will be killed by the volturi"_

" _I, I won't. Won't tell. Any..one"_

" _Not likely. Edward you sure hear her. You know it."_

" _I can't hear her." my voice was very different. I saw the confused expression in her face._

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _I couldn't hear her mind Tanya. It is silent."_

" _She is not dead. You don't think I am that foolish."_

" _No Tanya. I can't truly hear anything"_

" _All the more reason to kill her."_

" _No.." I didn't think about that. I am a fool._

" _Think Edward. She knows too much and you can't hear her mind so we won't know whether she will keep her word. You can't possibly expect me to let her go now."_

" _That is exactly what I want from you Tanya. She won't pay for our mistake"_

" _Our mistake? What is our mistake in this Edward?"_

" _What is our mistake? It is not her fault that we feel thirsty because of her. What is the worst crime she did? Walked in the road and got tripped? Does that deserve death or eternity with damned soul? No Tanya. I won't let that happen. She doesn't deserve it." I don't know why I got so angry. I wanted to protect that girl. "It is our fault and I am not letting her pay for that."_

" _It is our fault? How it is our fault that we are designed that way? How you say it is wrong to go along with the very basic instinct of yours. It is what we are. You have to accept what you are made of Edward." she shouted at her maximum pitch. I cringed. But never loosened my grip on her._

 _She is right I have to accept what I am made of. A vampire. Yet that only means my entire existence is wrong not that the girl deserves death or vampire life._

 _I was about tell Tanya this but she stopped me. "Why do you care so much for this girl Edward? You have killed many humans before. Why do you value her life more than ours? Why do value her more than me? Don't you love me?" she has now started pulling that don't you love me card._

" _I want this Edward. I can't let a human be the reason for my death. You love me right? Then you have to do this for me."_

 _I was confused and torn. I have never rejected any of Tanya's wishes. I owe it to her. But I really can't help myself but feel protective over that poor girl. The girl. Now I was reminded, I turned to see how much she got from our talk. She was lying on the mud ground. She has fainted. She looked frozen from the cold. When I saw her all I wanted is to take her somewhere safe. In our 2 years relationship I have never asked Tanya anything for me. For the first time I am going to beg her if needed._

" _Tanya please. I love you. I owe you a lot for being with me. But please let this girl go. It goes against every right thing I have ever known to kill her. I will make sure she doesn't open her mouth. If she does open then… then you can have your way. Just give her a chance to live." I pleaded with her._

 _Her eyes shone with anger. "it is very clear that you don't love me. I am not asking you anything but want you to be yourself. I just want you to accept what you are. You shy away from your real life. You overthink everything and deny yourself all pleasures. How does it make you happy to suffer? And why do you feel bad to be yourself?"_

" _It is because what I am is wrong Tanya. It is against nature. It is against humanity."_

" _Edward Anthony Cullen do you call me wrong?"_

" _No. that is.."_

" _Stop it Edward you have made it clear. Who is against nature? If everything evolved in this world is by god then he only made us too. Why do you even bother about humanity when you are not even human? I am done with you and your stupidity. You are not fit to be happy Cullen. You don't know to love. You don't know to enjoy. You don't even know to be yourself. "_

 _I couldn't talk. Each word of hers stabbed my heart._

" _I already thought about leaving. I am not going to try to love you anymore. Clearly your love lies elsewhere. First your creator and his other creations are important to you. Now this human" she showed that girl like she is a waste._

" _I left my parents and siblings for you Tanya. I came with you. How can you doubt me?" I asked through my teeth._

" _I don't doubt it anymore Edward. I am not what you want."_

" _Tanya… no. it is not like that."_

" _Then what Edward? I loved you from the moment we saw each other." She said she loved me. Is that true? Then isn't it my duty to give her what she wants. I has protected me from loneliness for two years._

" _But you don't seem to love me the same way. It is your virtue that is more important to you. I lived my life your way. I started having animal blood. Even though it sucks."_

 _I felt guilty now. I should try more for her. She loves me. I should do it too. "what should I do Tanya?"_

" _All I asked you is take what you need. Or at least let me have what I need. I don't what to pity humans anymore. If it is their blood that I need then I will have it."_

" _I need time Tanya. I have been in this life for too long. I can't change it in one day. I will try. I will definitely try for you."_

" _Try now." She ordered._

 _I gulped. I still couldn't make myself do that. "Tanya I said I need time. Can't we leave this one human?"_

" _Why this particular human Edward?"_

" _I don't know. Please Tanya. I can't sink my teeth in her skin and I beg you not to do that either please. I will drink the blood of human monsters. I won't stop you from what you want. Even if I have to run all over the world for those idiots I will do that for you. Please not innocent souls. Especially not this fragile one."_

" _Especially?" she raised her perfect eyebrows. Then it dawned on me. She doubts me._

" _Tanya. She is a human"_

" _You don't love her?" I didn't know why I care about that girl but I am in love with Tanya._

" _I am not in love with her Tanya. How can you even think like that"?_

" _Are you sure Edward?"_

" _Yes"_

 _Then leave her and come with me. I know what she is planning. That girl won't stand a chance to live in this freezing temperature. We have to take her somewhere soon to keep her alive. I looked up at Tanya. "If you want me to be with you then come with me otherwise I am going to kill the girl right now."_

 _I was frozen. I can easily beat Tanya but I can't hurt her. I can try to stop her but she will get numerous chance to kill that girl. Just a jump over her or a swipe can do it. Even if I manage to stop her how long will we doing. By that time she would have died freezing. I didn't have anyway. I went with Tanya. When we went out of those woods we saw a man robbing in the nearby area. It was night and no one saw him. Tanya raised her eyebrows at me. But I am not in mood to hunt. I shook my head. She went without a word._

 _I have to do something about the girl. I ran silently. After I reached a distance that Tanya can't hear me, I called a number I never thought to call. I called from the local booth so that he won't know who called him. I called Sam the local police officer. I told him I was a hiker and I saw a girl in the mid of the woods. I was injured so I couldn't carry her and begged him to save her._

 _I am not sure whether he believed me or will he take the efforts to save her. I just whished he will with all my might._

 _I turned and was shocked to see Tanya standing behind me. We went to the house silently. Once we got inside she spoke. "I had a good hunt"_

" _oo.. that's good. Did that robber had allies?" her eyes shown bright red._

" _No. but the family he was robbing saw me drinking his blood so I killed them too." I shuddered._

" _So you decided to save that girl?" I didn't speak. She didn't stop looking at me. "I am sorry Tanya but I couldn't help myself"_

" _Fine Edward." fine? I didn't expect this._

" _I am leaving. I don't belong here anymore."_

" _No. please.."_

" _Are you ready for human blood? "She asked with her brows raised. "Tanya I told I will try."_

" _Ok Edward I will give you a year. If you can be a normal vampire then we can be together else no. and till then don't try to contact me."_

" _Tanya.."_

" _No Edward we have to do this. I have to think about us. We need to take a break. If you are able to accept what yourself then we will see." With that she left._

 _I didn't move. I have tried to the best of my abilities to be there for her as she wants and as she wishes. She tried to change for me even though she didn't like it. Now it is my turn to try for her. The problem is what she asks is completely against everything I have held on to all these days._

I came out of that memory. It is all I did the past year. I tried to be what she wanted but all I got when I tried to hunt humans is the image of that girl in my head.

 _ **A/N: Hi. Thank you for reading my story. Kindly review plssssssss. Every review you give is highly valuable to me. This is my first attempt in writing so your views will help me a lot on my path.**_

 _ **I assure you from next chapter it will be even more interesting and more to do with Edward and Bella.**_

 _ **Thanks once again and love you all. Don't forget to review**_ __


	3. FAMILY LOVE

**Really sorry for the very late update. I kind of had some hard days. Couldn't make it. This chapter is very small. I felt guilty for not updating so it is just like a filling chapter. But I will update the next chapter really soon….**

 **FAMILY LOVE**

 **EPOV**

I felt something vibrate on me. I noticed a call on my phone then. Alice! I know better than to neglect Alice's call, so picked it. I was surprised to hear her voice so calm. "Can u talk with me Edward?"

"Yes Alice."

"I want to see you Edward." I didn't reply. I don't know what to tell her.

"Edward you have been away for five hours. I know it is hard on you but you can't separate yourself from your family. Remember we all love you." By this time I was overcome by my emotion. I was loved after all truly and deeply even after I left them to be with Tanya. I love my family too.

"You are meeting me by the riverside in 15 mins." She told it like informing me. Of course she will know. "Ok Alice."

After I cut her call only I noticed I had received 10 messages from my family. I was too wound up in my own world that I didn't even realise. One from Emmett told " _boy you are a mess. So what if that chick left you. I really want you to come for our family hunting."_

 _Jasper's said "I know you are suffering Edward. Trust me_ I can feel it. But _come on boy man up. Let me know if you need my help."_

Of course 7 messages from Alice all telling me to let her meet me.

I have even received one from Rosalie. _"Damn you Edward. First you left us because she came in your life and now because she left. How many times are you going to let her split the Cullens? I can't stand seeing everyone so upset. So you better come back before I start to hunt you."_ I was too shocked with this message. I know Rosalie hates me from the moment she heard my voice though she has accepted me as a brother. But more than ever I understood her now. She sounded rude because her message was raw. Seriously how many times I have pushed my family for Tanya!

I got up and went to meet Alice. I have to put Esme out of her worry and Carlisle too. I know if I have wanted to leave them again and be alone for some time too they would have understood and still love me. But I will never put my family in that situation again. I was ashamed of myself that I didn't realise this the first time.

As soon as I came out of the woods I felt some big ball hit me. It was then I realised it was my little sister Alice throwing herself at me. I hugged her back. "Never dare to leave me again Edward. I don't know how you got such a stupid brain that you don't see your family's love for you." Then I saw my entire family gliding towards us. "I will never ever leave you Alice. Promise. You can't escape me again." She smiled at that and took a superior expression before telling me everyone is going to have a talk with me. I smiled at her.

As soon as she released me I was engulfed by Esme. She hugged me tight and her shoulders were shaking and her breath hitching. I know she is crying. I slowly rubbed her back as Carlisle put his arms over us. "I am sorry mom. I will never put you through that. Will both my parents forgive me?" I looked at Carlisle while rubbing comforting circles on Esme's back.

"Of course Edward. We can understand" my mom said. "I am sorry dad. I never meant to spoil the life you created for us. I thought I should do it for Tanya" my voice was filled with guilt and shame. "It is ok son. What was done can't be changed. But I know you respect our values". I can't understand their love and compassion.

"Eddieeeeeee" Emmett bounced and got me in a big bear hug. I punched him playfully in the arms "stop calling me that Em". Emmett pouted and we all laughed. Jasper let an exhausted and happy sigh "Dear god. Whatever mistakes he commit please keep Edward happy forever." I didn't expect that. "Grumpy Edward is a punishment to me too". I laughed and turned towards Rose. "Thank you Rosalie." She looked shocked but hid it soon. Everyone was looking at us. "Your message made me realise what I have done to my family, what I was about to do. She just nodded and went inside. I felt happy to be with my family but I couldn't erase the day's event but I tried to hide it. Jasper looked at me questioningly. I shook my head and smiled. I will not let my feelings hurt my family again.

 **A/N: Sorry once again for the delay and shortness. Next chapter guess who is gonna come? Pov will change. Review please**


	4. BYE MISS YOU

CHAPTER 4

BYE MISS YOU (BPOV)

"Bella baby get up…." I was awake but I don't want to start now. "Bella. You know you can stay here if you don't want to go." I heard my mom's voice very close. I don't want to go but I have to. My mom has her own life to enjoy. I don't want to be a burden in her newly married life. I threw my sheet away and looked up at her with a smile.

"Morning mom". I told her and hugged. "Good morning sweet heart. Now get ready soon. I have made your breakfast and Sam is waiting in the living room with another young man. It is getting late for your flight so you better hurry." My mom's voice was bright. She is trying to put a cheery atmosphere so I acted along. "sure mom. Will be there in few minutes."

When I took all my things, I saw my mom looking at me with sad eyes. " you know you can stay here Bella." I have had this talk with her a lot since I told her I want to spend my time with my dad and move to Forks.

"I am moving mom" that is all I could manage. I am a terrible liar. But I am stubborn too. I was ready in few minutes and went to kitchen to find my mom, my step dad Phil, Sam and a new boy who was built very much like Sam. Sam is moving to Forks too. When I told him about my decision he told me he always wanted to move to a calm place so where better?

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Bella" Phil was not much happy about my decision but he is too cheerful typr to be sober.

"Hi Bella. Ready to move?" Sam asked me kindly. "of course. How about you?"

"Yes! By the way meet Jocob my cousin. Jocob, Bella"

"Hi Bells" he boomed and shook my hand energetically. He is good looking. He was kind of childish but his eyes held wisdom. I could see his obvious interest in me but what got his interest I don't know. May be he is friendly with everyone.

"Bells" Sam's voice didn't sound excited. "Jocob you just met her. within seconds you are nick naming her. what will he think about us?"

"Its ok. I am really fine. Shall we start?"

We all got in to the cab. I could tell my mom still wishes that I will stay. But I am too stubborn for that to happen. Phil had a comforting hand over her shoulders. Sam was just looking out the windows. Jocob was the only one who kept on talking. He was trying to cheer me up and by that way get to know me.

"Hey Bells do you always look this fragile or it is just today?"

"I am not fragile." I fired back. He laughed "sure. Sure."

We reached airport and my mom started fussing about taking good care of myself. Even Phil surprised me by requesting Sam to have a look on my safety. Sam assured them both that I am like his own sister and so he will always keep an eye on my safety. To say I was touched was an understatement. I turned to hug Phil and guess what! Yes I tripped. If you ask me on what, I am sorry I don't know. Jocob got my wrist and helped me get my balance. By the time I was on my feet my face was red.

"yeah you people really take good care of me" I said sarcastically.

They just laughed more"huh!" suddenly I was enveloped in my mom's hug. "I am really going to miss you Bella." "I will miss you too mom. You both take good care of each other." Phil nodded and it was time for our boarding. "Bye mom. Bye Phil"I said supressing the tears. "Bye Bella" they both said in unison making me smile.

Once we got into the plane I sat on the window seat, Jocob was next to me and Sam was behind me. I was having flash backs when the flight started. "hey are you okay?" Jacob's voice made me come out of my reverie. "Yeah" then I realised the tears I have been hiding has started spilling. I whipped my face and smiled at Jacob. "You don't need to act strong Bells. I know you are upset. But come on we are going to get to know each other. You should be happy that you got a chance to be a friend of a handsome and smart guy. "Wow! That will be great. Who is that guy by the way?" I asked him teasingly. He laughed and ruffled my hair. I really like him. He has become one of my best friends in quiet a short time.

We shared about our life and Jake always made me laugh. When it was time for our landing I really felt light and happy at the prospect of having a new life. When we landed Sam asked a moment to talk with me. "Bells I didn't lie when I told you mom that I will have an eye on your safety. But I require your co-operation too for that. Remember if you find anything or anyone unusual you should immediately tell me. Don't make friends with people you suspect." He finished and I was confused. What is he trying to tell? "is something wrong Sam?" "No Bells. Just a precaution." He said immediately. I was tensed a bit. I always suspected Sam to know more about my previous encounter with angels. He always winces if I call them angel. But I know they aren't human. They can't be. "Now we should be going." He grasped my hand and we went out.

I saw my dad Charlie Swan. He waved at me once to get my attention. I went over to him. We shared an awkward hug. Charlie already knew Sam. I was about to introduce Jake but what happened surprised me. "Hey Jake. How is Billy?" "He will do better now for I am gonna stay with him Charlie" he said. "wait! You both know eachother?" jake smirked and Charlie told that he is his friend Billly Black's son. I turned to Jake with my hands on my waist. "How come you didn't tell me all these time?" "It was nice to meet you as a new person and capture your attention then become your friend and.." "okay I forgive you please stop." Everyone laughed and i got into Charlie's cruiser. Sam and Jake are going to be in La push but they both promised to visit me.


	5. TRIP IN THE WOODS

**AN: Hi friends.. I am truly sorry for the very late update. I was in my native and trust me my network didn't work. As I have told you all I am new to writing. So each and every one of your comments will be valuable to me.**

 **So, please please please put a line in review. Give me your honest opinion on this story. Good, bad, can do better, anything.**

 **I am also new to fanfic. I don't really understand much about all the things that are given in my profile. If anyone could explain me about beta readers communities and such things I will be really thankful.**

 **Awaiting your views remember. Have a happy read.**

 **CHAPTER 5 TRIP IN THE WOODS**

Charlie drove me to our home Jake and Sam told me their goodbyes in the airport and left to La Push. I took my bags and went inside my room. It looked exactly the same as I left it when I was five years old when my mom took me with her. There is a computer in addition.

I opened the window and let the cool breeze enter the room. There was a knock on the door and Charlie's head popped in. "Bells. I need to go to station. I will try to be as early as possible it is just there is …. Well some emergency and "

Wow! Charlie stutters. That is new.

"Dad! It's okay. I am fine by myself. I will make you dinner."

"Thanks Bella. But I may not be home till midnight. Don't stay up for me. You have school tomorrow."

School. Oh please remind me that I have face a new crowd tomorrow.

"Okay I will keep it in the fridge."

"Sure. Bye Bells. Take care"

"Bye dad"

I saw Charlie leave in his cruiser. I thank my lucky stars for my father's welcome home gift. My truck. It is a chevy.

Red and Huge.

Charlie got it from his friend Belly. Jake told me in the flight that he will be thankful to me for the next decade for taking that old piece of iron. He received a nice blow on the arm from me which made him apologise profusely.

Hey! Don't get me wrong. I am not a karate expert or something. He apologising because hitting him only injured my palm. I was in pain. Not because I am weak. Trust me. That guy has a stone body. But I unfortunately told it aloud which made Jake and Sam roll with laughter.

I turned to face my room. There isn't much to do. I just have to hang my cloths in the closet which is not much. After finishing all the works in my room the time was still just 4. Too early to make dinner. I thought of roaming a bit around the area. You know get to know the place and stuff.

I locked the front door and made my way out with a book in my hands. I just wish I will find a calm nice place to sit and read my book in peace while enjoying the nature. As I turned at the end of my street I saw the woods. Way to start learning the new area. To my wonder it is not raining in forks today.

The sun is setting down radiating a dull light. The trail had trees on either side. The scene from my encounter with those angels. I shivered and stopped moving further into the woods. I sat under a tree I was too tired to make my way back. I started reading my book. The light breeze softly caressed me. I was singing an unknown tune enjoying the nature.

I felt someone come and turned to see who it was. What I saw made me freeze. It is that angel. Though this time he is alone. He looked at me strangely curious. He took few steps near me and I wanted to thank him for saving me the other day. Strangely I felt close to him.

He took another step and the look on his face turned disgusted. He looked at me angrily. I looked at myself to see what is wrong, I couldn't think of anything. When I looked up he was running away from me. I wanted to run behind him and stop him. But I couldn't move. So I shouted

"Stay! Don't leave." He didn't turn. Though he slowed a bit.

"Please.."

This I almost whimpered. I don't know what is wrong with me but I didn't want him to be gone. He stopped at my voice and turned. The look! The look was well.. tortured. He turned and went off. I couldn't see him. I wanted to run behind him. I tried my hardest.

I felt something hit my leg. Something cold got me and I felt myself turning. It felt like when my angel took hold of my hands. I shot up and looked around. I saw the face of the one I wanted to see. But then he wasn't there the next second.

Then I felt my sweat. I had fallen asleep under the tree. I was sure I am not in the angle I sat down when I first settled. My legs are no longer settled against the tree. My legs. I felt pain in my legs and bent to look at it. There was few cuts and…

Blood! I must have been thrashing around and hitting the tree but I felt someone moving me and I was in another angel when I woke up. To say I was confused would be an understatement.

But I had greater problems at my hand.

1\. I am in the middle of woods.

2\. My foot hurts due to the wounds.

3\. I am getting sick due to blood.

I tried to stand up holding the tree for support. I started moving, ignoring the pain. But the pressure made more blood to come out and I got sicker. My head started spinning. I know I am going to pass out. I didn't even leave a note to Charlie. I felt someone. I turned and was met with a pair of golden eyes.

My vision was slowly getting blurred. But the shock of seeing another one of those angels held me. I wasn't sure though. He was certainly older than the other one. He looked at me with his butterscotch eyes and swept me in his arms.

Strong.

Cold.

Sure he is also an angel. I was afraid for a moment but when I saw his face again he looked truly concerned for me. So I told him what I have to.

"Swan's residence."

With that I passed out completely.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading this chapter. I promise more fun in next chapter which will be posted soon. Now guess what should be done.**

 **Yes. Give your review.**

 **Have a great day.**


End file.
